Silent Love
by CyeDessy
Summary: Levi memang tidak pernah berkata Dia tidak pernah mengucapkan janji manis dan dia juga tidak pernah merayu Hanji dengan kata-kata penuh Tapi Hanji tahu satu hal yang pasti, dalam diamnya, Levi selalu mencintainya dan kedua / Birthday Fict for Hany-chan DHA E3 and for all LeviHanji Shipper xD /


**Silent Love**

**By : CyeDessy-Uchiha'chan**

**Disclaimer :**

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to _Hajime Isayama-san _forever

**Pair :**

Levi X Hanji

**Warnings :**

AU, OOC (maybe), Typo(s), fluff (maybe), etc.

**Genre :**

Family & Hurt/Comfort

.

.

**Don't like? Just don't read this fict! :)**

.

.

**_Hope you can enjoy it and mind to give me your feedback?_**** :D**

* * *

"… -_san_? Hanji-_san, kikoemasu ka_?" Kau tersentak saat mendengar suara dari salah seorang rekan kerjamu.

"Ah, _ha'i_. Kau berbicara padaku, Petra?" Kau berkata sambil tersenyum canggung pada wanita berambut karamel yang berjalan di sampingmu.

Terlihat dia menghela napas pasrah. "Belakangan ini anda sering melamun. Apa anda sedang sakit, Hanji-_san_?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak … tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabmu dengan nada yakin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kananmu, berusaha meyakinkannya. Langkahmu terhenti saat kau melihat empat orang yang sedang bercengkrama di ujung koridor rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja. Tampak seorang pria dewasa sedang mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki seorang gadis kecil yang mirip dengannya, ditemani oleh seorang wanita dewasa dan seorang anak laki-laki yang berceloteh riang pada kedua orang tuanya. Benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis.

_'Seandainya saja….'_

"Hanji-_san_, anda melamun lagi…." sergah Petra yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Kau tertawa canggung mendengarnya. "_Gomen ne_…."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Tristan-_kun_ dan Erica-_chan_?"

Kau menghela napas berat mendengar pertanyaan _partner_-mu itu. "_Iie … _Hanya saja, belakangan ini mereka semakin sering menanyakan keberadaan Ayah mereka," ucapmu lirih. Namun sedetik kemudian, kau merubah kembali ekspresimu seperti biasa. "Ah, aku harus menjemput mereka. Kalau aku terlambat, bisa-bisa mereka mendiamiku lagi seperti seminggu yang lalu. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu, _ne_?"

Petra tampak ingin berbicara lagi, namun tertahan karena melihatmu yang langsung berlalu dari hadapannya. Ya, kau tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat Petra yang memberi tatapan yang kau benci. Tatapan mengasihani.

.

.

.

Kau melirik dua sosok malaikat kecilmu yang duduk di sampingmu yang sedang mengemudi. Tak sepatah katapun mereka ucapkan sejak kau menjemput mereka dari taman kanak-kanak.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian diam sekali hari ini, heh? Ibu tidak terlambat menjemput kalian, kan?" Kau mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit tegang itu dengan membuka pembicaraan. Tampak sepasang anak kembarmu yang berlainan jenis kelamin itu memandangmu sejenak, ragu ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan.

"Ibu…." panggil si bungsu kembar, Erica. Kau bisa melihat iris musim gugurnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa, Erica?"

"Apa Ayah benar-benar ada, Bu?" Sontak kau menginjak pedal rem mobilmu saat mendengar pertanyaan polos dari si bungsu. Kedua tanganmu yang memegang setir kemudi terlihat gemetar, namun kau berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Suara klakson di belakang mobilmu membuat kau segera menginjak pedal gas untuk kembali mengemudikan mobilmu.

Kau menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan si bungsu. "Tentu saja ada! Kenapa Erica bisa berpikir kalau Ayah tidak ada, hmm?" Kau berkata sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Di rumah tidak ada foto-foto Ayah dan kami tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Ayah. Ayah juga tidak pernah menjemput kami. Ibu selalu bilang kalau Ayah sedang bekerja. Tapi kenapa Ayah tidak pernah pulang?" Si bungsu Erica berkata sambil terisak kecil. "Aku rindu sama Ayah…."

Nyeri dan pilu langsung kau rasakan setelah mendengar penuturan polos dari si bungsu. Kau memilih untuk menepikan mobilmu sejenak untuk menenangkan Erica yang mulai menangis. Namun perkataan si sulung kembar— Tristan— membuatmu tidak bisa berkutik.

"Apa Ayah sudah meninggal, Bu?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Tubuhmu mematung seketika. Ingin rasanya kau menjawab pertanyaan itu segera, namun untuk membuka mulutmu saja tidak bisa. Kedua lensa kacamata yang kaupakai tampak buram sekarang. Namun saat iris cokelatmu memandang kedua iris putra sulungmu, kau segera berpura-pura mengambil _tissue _di dalam tas untuk kauberikan pada Erica.

"Sekarang, kalian dengarkan Ibu. Kalian punya Ayah dan dia sangat tampan seperti Tristan," kaumulai menjelaskan keberadaan Ayah mereka pada kedua putra-putrimu. "Ibu memang tidak punya foto-foto Ayah, tapi Ayah benar-benar ada. Kalau Erica ingin tahu wajah Ayah, pandang saja kakakmu. Tristan benar-benar mirip dengan Ayah," lanjutmu sambil tersenyum hangat pada Erica dan Tristan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Erica dengan tatapan bertanya. Tak ada lagi air mata yang mengucur deras dari kedua irisnya.

Kau mengangguk dengan semangat. "Mm-hmm."

"Tapi wajah Tristan-_nii_ seram, Bu. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum," ujar Erica.

Sontak kau tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan polos dari si bungsu. Sedangkan Tristan hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela mobil mendengar perkataan adik kembarnya dan gelak tawamu. Namun tawamu terhenti saat kau mengingat kembali sosoknya. _'Hmm, benar-benar mirip.'_

"Jadi, Ayah tidak meninggal, kan, Bu?" tanya Erica, lagi.

Kau terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang bijak untuk menjawab pertanyaan putrimu. Dengan ragu kau menggelengkan kepalamu. "_Iie_ … Ayah masih bersama kita, meskipun Ayah berada di tempat yang jauh sekali," jawabmu.

"Jadi, Ayah tidak akan pulang?" kali ini Tristan yang bertanya.

"Sekarang Ayah belum bisa pulang, tapi suatu saat kalian pasti bertemu dengannya."

"_Hontou ni_?" tanya Erica penuh semangat.

Kau menganggukkan kepalamu pelan diiringi sebuah senyuman. "Mm-hmm. Makanya Erica jangan menangis lagi. Walaupun Ayah tidak bersama kita, tapi dia pasti melihat kalian dari kejauhan," ucapmu penuh keyakinan.

"Mm-hmm." Tampak Erica mengangguk senang mendengar perkataanmu. Setelah yakin bahwa pembahasan itu berakhir dengan baik, kau kembali mengemudikan mobilmu menuju rumah sakit.

"Nah, sampai. Bawa barang-barang yang kalian perlukan saja," ucapmu sembari melepaskan _seat belt_ yang dipakai si kembar. Setelah yakin dengan barang bawaanmu dan kedua putra-putrimu, kalian pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke gedung utama rumah sakit.

"Hanji-_sensei_!"

Kau menolehkan wajahmu ke belakang saat mendengar seseorang memanggilmu di koridor rumah sakit.

"Ada apa, Christa?" kau bertanya pada seorang perawat berambut pirang yang menghampirimu.

"Halo, Tristan-_kun_, Erica-_chan_," sapanya terlebih dahulu pada anak-anakmu yang dibalas senyuman oleh Erica dan tatapan datar dari Tristan. "Anda harus melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir pada pasien di kamar 101 sebelum melakukan operasi satu jam lagi," lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan segera ke sana setelah mengantar Tristan dan Erica ke ruanganku. Terima kasih, Christa."

"_Ha'i_. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, _sensei._" Christa membungkuk sejenak dan tersenyum pada Erica dan Tristan sebelum berlalu dari hadapanmu.

Kau melanjutkan langkahmu bersama Erica dan Tristan menuju ruang kerjamu. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, kalian sampai di depan pintu berwarna putih dengan papan nama 'Hanji. Z' di atasnya. "Kalian tunggu di ruangan Ibu dulu, ya? Ibu harus melakukan satu operasi kecil hari ini," kauberkata sambil mensejajarkan tubuhmu dengan tinggi kedua anakmu.

"Bolehkah kami bermain di taman, Bu? Di ruangan terus pasti bosan," Erica bertanya dengan tampang _moe_-nya.

"Tentu saja~ Tapi jangan keluar dari area rumah sakit, ya? Nah, Tristan, jaga adikmu baik-baik. Kalau ada sesuatu, cari bibi Petra di ruangannya. Kalian ingat di mana ruangannya, kan?"

"Hn," jawab Tristan dengan nada datar. Kau mengelus puncak kepala keduanya sebelum membuka pintu ruanganmu.

"Sampai nanti, Ibu," ucap Erica semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya padamu.

"Sampai nanti~~" balasmu tak kalah semangat. Kau tertawa kecil mengingat Erica yang memang terlihat lebih mirip denganmu daripada Ayahnya. Setelah itu, kau berjalan ke kamar rawat pasienmu setelah menutup kembali ruang kerjamu.

Kau menghela napas pelan di tengah perjalananmu. Menjadi _single parent_ memang berat. Profesimu sebagai seorang dokter bedah yang mempunyai jam kerja tidak terduga dan harus mengurus dua malaikat kecilmu disaat bersamaan, terkadang membuatmu kewalahan. Di sisi yang satu, kau harus selalu _stand by _menerima panggilan jika ada operasi mendadak, tapi di sisi yang lain, kau tidak ingin kedua buah hatimu merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh kasih sayangmu sebagai seorang Ibu.

Kau lalu menatap cincin perak polos yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kananmu. Mungkin jika cincin itu tidak ada, kau tidak akan bisa menjalani hidupmu yang berat sejak enam tahun yang lalu. _'Levi … kapan kau akan kembali?'_

.

.

.

"_Otsukaresama deshita_, Hanji-_san_," suara halus milik Petra terdengar saat kau keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Ah, Petra. Apa kau sudah bertemu Erica dan Tristan?"

Tampak Petra menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Mm-hmm. Mereka sekarang sedang bermain di taman rumah sakit."

"_Sou ka_ … Kalau begitu aku akan menyusul mereka~~" ucapmu penuh semangat. "Apa hari ini ada operasi lain untukku?"

"_Iie_, tidak ada. Beberapa operasi yang dilakukan hari ini sudah diambil alih oleh dokter yang lain," jawab Petra.

"Hoo … hari ini banyak dokter yang _stand by_, ya? Baguslah…."

"Syukurlah, anda kembali bersemangat seperti biasanya." Terdengar tawa kecil milik Petra.

"_Mou_ … Memangnya tadi pagi aku terlihat begitu memprihatinkan?" tanyamu dengan nada protes.

"_Iie_, hanya tampak sering melamun," lanjut Petra, masih dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Tenang, kau tidak akan melihat—" perkataanmu terhenti saat kedua matamu menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sangat kau kenal sedang berjalan di antara ramainya pengunjung rumah sakit. Orang itu tampak berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

"Hanji-_san_! Kau mau ke mana?" terdengar teriakan Petra yang memanggilmu saat kau berlari meninggalkannya.

"Kau duluan saja! Aku akan menyusul!" balasmu cepat. Kau berlari di antara lalu lalang pengunjung rumah sakit menuju pintu keluar, berusaha mengejar orang itu. _'Levi!'_

Napasmu terengah saat kau tiba di luar gedung. Kedua matamu menelusuri seluruh area luar gedung rumah sakit, mencari keberadaan seseorang yang kaupanggil Levi itu. Dapat! Kau melihat sosok pria yang sangat kau rindukan itu sedang membuka pintu mobilnya.

_'Chotto!'_ jeritmu dalam hati. Terlambat, kau bisa mendengar deru mesin mobilnya yang dihidupkan dan sedetik kemudian mobil itu mulai berjalan keluar dari parkiran. "Levi! _Chotto matte yo_!" kau menjerit sambil mengejar mobil sedan hitam itu. Namun sayang, kau tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi saat mobil itu benar-benar hilang di pintu gerbang rumah sakit.

Kau berhenti berlari, masih dengan napas terengah karena lelah berlarian sedari tadi mengejar sosok yang tak bisa kau temui itu. _'Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja, Levi?'_

Dengan langkah gontai dan raut wajah kecewa, kau kembali masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit. Sebuah memori lama kembali terngiang di benakmu saat melihat seorang pasien yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD.

.

.

_"Siapkan ruang operasi sekarang juga! Siapkan juga kantong darah yang sesuai dengan golongan darahnya sebanyak mungkin!" terdengar perintahmu pada beberapa perawat yang ada di ruang UGD. Kau memandang khawatir pada sesosok tubuh yang terbujur di atas ranjang dengan bersimbah darah. _'Apa yang dia lakukan sampai mendapat banyak luka serius seperti ini?' _batinmu panik_.

_Kau lalu ikut mendorong ranjang pasien itu menuju ruang operasi. Setibanya di ruang operasi, kau membiarkan para perawat membawa masuk pasien itu, sedangkan kau bersiap-siap men-_steril-_kan dirimu sebelum melakukan operasi._

_…_

_"_Nani_? Tidak ada keluarga yang bersamanya?" kau bertanya pada salah seorang perawat saat kau menanyakan tentang kerabat dari pasien yang baru saja kau operasi._

_"_Ha'i. _Seseorang menemukannya di gedung tua di tengah kota dengan keadaan berlumuran darah. Dan orang itu membawanya ke rumah sakit ini," jelas perawat itu._

_"Lalu di mana orang yang membawanya?"_

_"Tadinya saya menyuruh dia menunggu di luar. Tapi saat operasi selesai, saya tidak melihatnya lagi. Sepertinya orang itu sudah pergi."_

_Kau menghela napas berat. "Baiklah … Kalau begitu semua yang bersangkutan dengan pasien itu akan kutanggung, termasuk biaya administrasinya. Alihkan semuanya atas namaku," tukasmu pada perawat itu._

_"Tapi, apa anda yakin, Hanji -_san_? Anda tidak mengenal orang itu, bukan?"_

_"Lalu siapa yang akan menanggung semuanya. Apa kau bersedia?" _

_"Eh, _etto_…."_

_"Maka dari itu jangan bertanya lagi. Lakukan saja seperti yang kukatakan tadi," ujarmu ringan. "Ah, satu lagi! Orang itu pasti membawa barang-barang milik pasien itu, kan? Bawakan barang-barang itu ke ruanganku," perintahmu sebelum melanjutkan langkahmu ke ruang kerjamu._

_"_Ha,i_, Hanji-_san_."_

…

_"Nama, Levi, alamat _unknown, _pekerjaan _unknown_. Apa-apaan orang ini? Hanya namanya saja yang tertera di kartu pengenalnya," gumammu saat membaca kartu pengenal milik pasien yang baru saja kau ambil dari tas miliknya. "Eh, apa ini?" Kedua alismu berkerut saat melihat sebuah amplop besar berwarna kuning. Rasa penasaran langsung menelusup hatimu. _

_Sejenak kau ragu untuk melihat isi amplop itu karena tertera tulisan _'Top Secret'_ di ujung kanan amplop itu. Tapi kau merasa harus tahu identitas dari pasienmu agar menjamin keselamatannya. Perlahan kau buka perekat amplop itu. Begitu terbuka, kau melihat beberapa lembar kertas putih di dalamnya. Kau baca kertas paling atas yang ada di amplop itu. Seketika kedua irismu membelalak lebar mengetahui apa sebenarnya isi dari amplop itu._

_…_

_"Hanji-_san_, apa anda yakin bahwa pasien ini tidak sedang dalam keadaan koma? Sudah seminggu sejak ia dioperasi, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tidurnya," Petra yang hari itu menemanimu memeriksa keadaan pasien misterius itu pun bertanya padamu._

_"Hee? Kau meragukan diagnosaku, hmm, Petra?" tanyamu dengan nada santai. Kedua tanganmu masih lihai memeriksa keadaan sang pasien yang tertidur pulas._

_"A-aaa … Bukan begitu, Hanji-_san_. Hanya saja—"_

_"Kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya. Hal terpenting adalah kau tetap memeriksa identitas semua orang yang berusaha menemuinya, kan?"_

_"Ah, _ha'i._ Saya sudah mengatakan pada pihak resepsionis untuk tidak mengatakan tentang keberadaan pasien ini pada orang-orang yang mencarinya. Ano … kalau boleh saya tahu, kenapa anda merahasiakan keberadaan pasien ini dan tidak memperbolehkan siapapun masuk ke ruang perawatannya tanpa seizin anda, Hanji-_san_?"_

_Kau mengerutkan keningmu sejenak saat memeriksa kondisi organ vital pasien itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Petra. "Aku sudah menduga kau akan menanyakan hal ini. Bagaimanapun kau pasti curiga kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu, kan?" kau berkata sambil berbalik menghadap Petra. "Sepertinya orang ini sedang dalam masa pelariannya saat ia mendapatkan semua luka-luka itu," lanjutmu sambil menatap sang pasien dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

_Petra terkesiap mendengar penjelasanmu. "Apakah dia seorang kriminal, Hanji-_san_?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah ngeri._

_Kau menggeleng pelan. "_Iie, _kurasa malah sebaliknya," jawabmu ringan. Lagi, kau merasakan sesuatu yang janggal saat kau memperhatikan pasienmu itu._

_"Sebaliknya? Maksud anda—"_

_"Sudahlah … lupakan! Itu hanya hipotesaku saja. Nah, ayo kita ke kamar yang selanjutnya," tukasmu. _

_"_Ha-ha'i_," ujar Petra. Ia lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju pintu ruangan itu._

_Kau menatap sejenak wajah damai milik pasienmu. Kau mendekat ke arahnya dan menundukkan wajahmu mendekati wajahnya. "Aku menunggu saat kau terbangun, _tantei-san_," bisikmu di telinga kirinya. Setelah itu kau berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, menyusul Petra yang sudah berada di luar._

_…_

_Kau terkejut saat tak mendapati pasien di kamar 111 itu. Kau hendak keluar dari kamar itu— mencari pasienmu yang hilang— saat seseorang menutup pintu kamar itu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Kedua matamu membelalak lebar saat melihat sosok yang selama ini terbaring tak berdaya, berdiri tegak di dekat pintu._

_"Kau…." kau berkata dengan nada kaget, namun sedetik kemudian terdengar tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirmu. Tampak orang itu mengerutkan keningnya._

_"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin, sedingin ekspresinya._

_"_Iie, _aku hanya merasa bodoh karena terkejut melihatmu bangun. Padahal selama ini aku sudah menduga bahwa sebenarnya kau sudah lama tersadar sejak hari kau dioperasi," kau berkata dengan nada santai. Kau lalu mendudukkan dirimu pada bangku yang terletak di samping ranjang perawatannya._

_"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang diriku?" tanyanya lagi, dengan nada yang sama. Namun sorot matanya lebih tajam dari yang sebelumnya._

_"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya tahu bahwa namamu Levi dan kau adalah seorang detektif … mungkin. Yang terakhir hanya hipotesaku saja," jawabmu. Tanpa kau duga dia mendorong tubuhmu hingga kau terbaring di atas ranjang perawatannya dengan posisinya yang berada di atasmu._

_"Di mana barang-barangku?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin yang benar-benar mambuatmu sedikit merinding. Kau pandang kedua irisnya sejenak._

_"Barang-barangmu aman. Aku menyimpannya, termasuk amplop kuning yang berisi—"_

_"Kau membacanya?" kali ini dia bertanya dengan nada penuh penekanan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Ujung hidungmu dan hidungnya bertemu, membuatmu menahan napas karena wajah kalian yang begitu dekat. Kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya, perasaan geli yang membuat jantungmu berdetak dua kali lebih kencang._

_"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabkku, _sensei?_"_

_"A-ah … Maaf sebelumnya, tapi apa kita bisa berbicara dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman? Posisi ini agak err.…" Seolah tersadar dengan perkataanmu, dia bangkit dari tubuhmu dan memilih duduk di bangku yang tadi kaududuki. Kau sendiri memilih bangkit dari posisimu dan duduk di tepi ranjang._

_"_Gomen_…." Meskipun pelan, kau masih bisa mendengar perkataannya itu. Kau tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan perkataanmu._

_"Sebelumnya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh atau tidak seperti biasanya di tubuhmu?"_

_"Keadaanku sangat baik dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya!" ujarnya ketus._

_"_Yare yare … _Aku memang membaca amplop yang ada di tasmu. Tapi itu kulakukan untuk mengetahui identitasmu. Aku perlu mengetahui identitas pasienku, kan?" ujarmu dengan nada santai._

_"Kau tidak bisa membaca tulisan di sudut kanan amplop itu?" Dia menatapmu tajam dengan mata elangnya setelah bertanya padamu._

_"Kalau aku tidak membacanya, aku tidak akan merahasiakan keberadaanmu dari para mafia yang mencarimu beberapa hari ini," jawabmu, masih dengan nada santai. Dia tampak terkejut mendengar perkataanmu, namun tak lagi berbicara setelah itu._

_Kau melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kirimu. "Waktuku memeriksa keadaanmu sudah habis. Aku akan mengunjungimu satu jam lagi dan saat itu akan kubawakan semua barang milikmu. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk keluar dari ruangan ini selangkahpun. Mengerti?" ujarmu dengan nada perintah. Kau tidak menunggu jawaban darinya. Kau hanya merapikan jas doktermu sejenak dan keluar dari ruangan itu._

_…_

_Kau tersenyum kecil saat satu jam setelah pembicaraanmu dengan pasien misteriusmu itu berlangsung. "Ternyata kau penurut juga, ya?" ujarmu santai saat melihatnya yang duduk di atas ranjang perawatan sambil menonton sesuatu di televisi._

_"Tch! Tidak usah berbasa-basi! Serahkan saja barang-barang milikku," ketusnya._

_"Tanpa kau minta juga aku akan mengembalikannya. Semuanya masih utuh seperti saat aku menemukannya. Kecuali perekat amplop itu," ujarmu dengan senyum tak bersalah._

_"Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?"_

_Kau mengangkat bahumu pelan. "Tidak tahu. Sepertinya hanya warga sipil yang kebetulan menemukanmu yang terluka di tengah perjalanannya. Setelah operasimu selesai, orang itu sudah pergi. Sejak saat itu akulah yang mengurusmu," jelasmu yang memilih duduk di bangku yang ada di samping ranjangnya._

_Tak ada jawaban darinya. Dia sibuk mengecek barang-barangnya dan isi dari amplop yang katanya sangat rahasia itu. "Hei! Kau tidak sopan! Mendiamkanku setelah mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan. Kau bahkan belum mengenalkan dirimu padaku," protesmu padanya yang tetap diam._

_Dia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan memandangmu dengan tatapan datar khas miliknya. "Kau sudah mengetahuinya."_

_"Ah, iya. Aku lupa," kau menepuk jidatmu pelan sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu akan kutanyakan pertanyaan lain…."_

_Setelah itu terdengar perbincangan di antara kalian, meskipun bisa dikatakan hanya pembicaraan satu pihak karena kau yang lebih banyak bertanya. Tapi kau tidak mempermasalahkan itu. _

_Entah sejak kapan, kau jadi sering bercerita padanya di sela-sela jam kerjamu. Dia tidak mengeluh, tidak pula marah karena sikapmu, bahkan terkesan menerimanya. Kau mengatakan padanya bahwa ia belum bisa keluar dari rumah sakit karena masih harus menjalani beberapa tahap rehabilitasi pasca operasi yang dilakukannya. Padahal, kau hanya memperlambat waktunya keluar dari rumah sakit karena keinginanmu sendiri._

_._

_._

Kau tertawa kecil saat mengingat sepintas kenangan yang terjadi enam tahun yang lalu. Kejadian saat kau berbicara dengannya setelah dia bangun dari tidurnya. Kau ingat bahwa setelah hari itu, hubunganmu dengannya semakin dekat. Kalian saling berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing, meskipun sebenarnya kaulah pihak yang paling banyak bercerita. Dia tidak banyak bercerita tentang dirinya, hanya sedikit bercerita tentang apa yang dilakukannya saat itu.

Kau menghentikan langkahmu saat kau berada di depan kamar rawat bernomor 111. Ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu akan apa yang pernah terjadi di antara dirimu dan … Levi.

.

.

_"Hanji-_san_ … jangan seperti ini. Kalau anda terus minum, anda bisa merusak tubuh anda, Hanji-_san,_" suara Petra terdengar begitu khawatir melihatmu yang terus minum berkaleng-kaleng bir yang dibelinya atas permintaanmu._

_"_Urusai!_ Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini, Petra," kau menjawab dengan nada sengau dan dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis._

_"Jangan seperti ini, Hanji-_san_. Kalau dokter kepala mengetahui kau mabuk, anda bisa—"_

_"Bisa apa, heh? Dipecat? Aku tidak peduli! Aku sudah tidak pantas menjadi seorang dokter," kau berkata dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaleng bir yang masih terisi setengah. Setelah itu kau menunduk dan menangis dalam diam._

_"Hanji-_san,_ semua dokter pasti pernah mengalaminya. Kenyataan bahwa pasien yang anda operasi tidak bisa diselamatkan bukanlah kesalahan anda. Hanji-_san_ sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya," Petra berusaha membujukmu untuk tidak terpuruk dengan keadaanmu saat ini._

_"Aku sudah berjanji pada anak dan istrinya untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, Petra! Tidak bisa! Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana mereka menatapku saat aku mengatakan bahwa suami dan ayahnya sudah meninggal…." Kau berkata dengan nada lirih yang menyayat hati._

_"Hanji-_san…._" Kau tersentak saat Petra memelukmu, berusaha menyampaikan empatinya padamu. Kau menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kau lepaskan pelukan Petra dan bangkit dari posisimu._

_"_Arigatou ne, _Petra. Maaf merepotkanmu." Setelah itu kau berjalan meninggalkan gadis manis berambut karamel itu. Kau berjalan dan terus berjalan dengan terhuyung sampai kakimu membawamu ke depan kamar bernomor 111. Kau merasa perlu membagi kisahmu pada seseorang yang selama ini menghiasi hari-harimu. _

_Perlahan kau pegang _handle_ pintu kamar itu dan membukanya. Kau langkahkan kakimu perlahan memasuki ruangan itu. Dan perasaan lega menelusup ke relung hatimu saat melihat sosok itu tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil membaca sesuatu. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahmu saat menyadari kedatanganmu._

_"Hanji?" Suaranya yang dingin terdengar menenangkan di telingamu. Tubuhmu terjatuh saat kau merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat melanda kepalamu. "Hanji! Oi, ada apa denganmu?" Kau merasakan kedua tangannya memegang pundakmu saat dia menghampirimu yang terduduk di lantai sambil mengerang pelan._

_"Levi, apa kau sedang sibuk, heh?" tanyamu dengan nada girang seperti biasa, namun tercampur dengan efek mabuk yang sedang melandamu._

_"Kau mabuk, heh? Bagaimana bisa seorang dokter sepertimu mabuk di tengah jam kerja seperti ini?" Dia berkata sambil membopong tubuhmu ke atas ranjang perawatannya._

_"Kau sedang tidak sibuk, kan?"_

_"Hmm." Levi hanya menjawabmu dengan gumaman kecil karena dia masih sibuk mengatur posisimu agar kau merasa nyaman. Namun dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, kau membanting tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari tubuhmu ke atas ranjang. Persis seperti saat pertama kali kalian berbicara, yang membedakannya adalah posisimulah yang berada di atasnya sekarang. "Oi, Hanji, apa yang kau laku—"_

_Perkataannya terhenti saat kau membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirmu sendiri. Kau bisa merasakan dirinya yang sedikit melawan, namun pada akhirnya mengalah saat kau semakin memperdalam ciumanmu. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, setidaknya cukup membuatmu dan dia sedikit terengah karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Kau melepaskan ciumanmu dan menjatuhkan kepalamu di atas dada bidangnya. _

_"Oi, Hanji, ada apa denganmu? Kau mabuk," ucapnya. Kau diam, tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun setelah itu, kau merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya saat kedua lengan kekarnya merengkuhmu pelan. Sebelah tangannya mengelus punggungmu, sedangkan tangan yang lain menepuk pelan kepalamu. Hangat. Itulah perasaan yang kau rasakan saat itu._

_Setelah puas dengan ketenangan yang dia berikan, kau menengadahkan kepalamu yang membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Kau memandang wajah yang selalu menampakkan ekspresi datar itu. "_Ne_, Levi. Temani aku malam ini…." gumammu pelan. Kau bisa melihat kedua irisnya sedikit melebar. Meskipun kau mengucapkan kata-kata ambigu itu, namun kau yakin dia mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari kata-katamu._

_"Jangan bodoh! Kau sedang mabuk, tidurlah!" perintahnya dengan nada dingin. Ia hendak mendorong tubuhmu saat kau mengucapkan kata itu._

_"_Onegai_…." Kau berkata lirih sambil menatapnya sendu. Kau tidak bisa melihat dengan pasti bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini karena penglihatanmu yang buram terhalang cairan bening yang mengalir dari kedua matamu._

_"Kau akan menyesalinya jika kau terus mengatakan kata-kata itu. Tidurlah!" Entah kenapa suara Levi terdengar melembut saat dia mengucapkan kata terakhir. Tapi kau tetap tidak menurutinya, kau hanya menggeleng pelan dan meremas piyama yang dipakainya. Kau merasa harus menyembuhkan rasa sakit, kecewa dan sesal yang menyelimuti dirimu saat ini juga._

_"_Onegai…._" Kau mengucapkan kata itu lagi sambil menatap kedua irisnya. Dia balas menatapmu dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi khas miliknya. Beberapa saat berselang dengan keadaan dia yang terus menatapmu _intense. _Lalu kedua matamu melebar saat kau merasa sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirmu. Kali ini Levi yang melakukannya. Sosok yang mulai merebut hatimu itu menciummu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ciuman itu sangat singkat hingga membuatmu semakin ingin meminta lebih padanya. Namun lagi-lagi kau tersentak saat merasakan tangannya yang melepas kacamata milikmu._

_"Jangan menangis dan menyesalinya saat kau terbangun besok," tukasnya dengan nada datar. Setelah itu, hanya terdengar lenguhan dan erangan pelan yang keluar dari bibirmu yang memenuhi kamar itu. Bilik kamar bernomor 111 itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu atas penyatuan kalian berdua di malam itu._

_…_

_Kau tersenyum kecut memandang pantulan wajahmu di cermin. Kau telah melakukannya, menyerahkan milikmu yang paling berharga pada seorang pria yang telah mencuri hatimu. Kau tidak menyesalinya karena itu adalah permintaanmu sendiri. Tapi sekarang kau berpikir, apa yang dia rasakan terhadapmu. Kau membasuh mukamu sekali lagi dengan air yang mengucur dari keran. Kepalamu masih terasa berat, efek meminum berkaleng-kaleng bir semalam masih terasa. Setelah kau merasa lebih baik, kau keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menjinjing jas doktermu. Saat kau keluar dari kamar mandi, kau dapat melihat sosoknya yang sedang duduk di ranjang perawatannya sambil membaca buku. _

_"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang dia baca._

_"Hmm."_

_"Masih pusing?"Kali ini dia melirikmu sekilas, sekedar melihat keadaanmu._

_"Sedikit, tapi aku bisa menanganinya," jawabmu pelan._

_"Pulanglah. Kau perlu istirahat hari ini," balasnya dengan nada datar. Namun kau bisa merasakan sedikit perhatian di dalamnya._

_Kau menghela napas pelan. "Aku harus menangani operasi lain hari ini."_

_"Jika kau melakukannya, akan ada pasien lain yang mati di tanganmu."_

_ Kau mematung. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya seolah menusuk sampai ke ulu hatimu. Kau tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa yang dikatakannya tidak salah. Akan ada pasien lain yang akan meninggal di tanganmu jika kau tetap memaksakan diri untuk melakukan operasi hari ini._

_Kau tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. "Kurasa saranmu bagus juga. Aku akan menyuruh _partner-_ku untuk menjagamu. _Jaa ne._"_

_"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Pikirkan saja kondisimu." Kau dapat mendengar perkataannya sebelum kau menutup pintu ruangannnya. Meski dia menyampaikannya dengan nada dingin khas miliknya, kau senang karena merasa diperhatikan olehnya._

_._

_._

Kau tersenyum getir saat mengingat kembali hari di mana kau menyerahkan hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu pada sosok yang kau cintai. Ruangan di depanmu saat ini yang menjadi saksi atas apa yang kalian lakukan malam itu. Kau tidak menyesalinya karena malam itu juga kesedihanmu karena merasa gagal menjadi seorang dokter, sirna begitu saja. Ya, sosok itulah yang terus mendukungmu dalam diam. Meskipun dia tidak berucap, meskipun hanya kata-kata pedas dan dingin yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi bagimu, semuanya sangat berarti. Sampai hari itu datang….

.

.

_"Aku sudah bisa menghubungi rekanku. Aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit nanti malam." Perkataan Levi membuat kegiatanmu yang sedang memeriksa kondisinya terhenti. Kau memandangnya dengan tatapan heran._

_"Seenaknya saja kau mengatakan akan keluar nanti malam! Akulah yang menentukannya karena aku dokter pribadimu," ujarmu sambil mengancingkan kembali piyama yang dipakainya._

_"Aku menurutimu untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit bukan karena untuk mendapatkan perawatan atas luka-lukaku. Tapi karena di sini adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk bersembunyi dan menunggu saat yang tepat untukku kembali ke tempat asalku," tegasnya._

_"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku beg—"_

_"Jangan merasa terikat hanya karena hal yang kita lakukan malam itu. Aku melakukannya karena kau … terlihat sangat sedih malam itu," potongnya._

_Kau menundukkan wajahmu sejenak. Ya, benar apa katanya. Dia hanya menghiburmu malam itu, tidak lebih. "_Sou ka na_ … Aku akan membantumu keluar dari rumah sakit malam ini. Lagipula kondisimu memang sudah benar-benar baik," kau berkata dengan nada girang seperti biasa. "Nah, aku akan menemuimu nanti malam setelah semuanya selesai. _Jaa ne._" Tak ada jawaban darinya saat kau berlalu dari hadapannya. _

_"Berakhir seperti ini saja, kah?" bisikmu pelan, entah pada siapa._

_…_

_"Kau sudah siap?" Malam ini kau akan membantunya keluar dari rumah sakit secara diam-diam._

_"Hmm."_

_"Baiklah. Kau akan keluar dari pintu khusus yang sering dipakai para petugas rumah sakit. Hmm … kau cocok juga memakai jas itu," kau terkekeh pelan melihatnya yang sedang memakai jas dokter yang kau pinjamkan._

_"_Yuuna!_"_

_"Ah, aku jadi penasaran. Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari rumah sakit secara terang-terangan saja? Kalau kau keluar seperti ini, bukankah kau terlihat seperti seorang kriminal kelas atas? Atau kau sebenarnya bukanlah seorang detektif, huh?" tanyamu dengan tatapan curiga._

_"Detektif juga punya banyak musuh. Aku tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah yang membuatku harus melindungi kalian semua," tukasnya. "_Ikou!_"_

_Kau berjalan beriringan dengannya keluar dari ruangan itu. Kau terlihat santai berjalan di sampingnya yang hanya diam. "Jangan diam saja seperti itu. Jika ada perawat yang lewat, dia pasti mencurigaimu," bisikmu pelan di telinga kanannya. Kau harus sedikit menundukkan kepalamu saat melakukannya. Setelah sekian lama bersamanya, kau baru sadar bahwa Levi ternyata lebih pendek darimu. "Hei, ternyata kau lebih pendek dariku, ya, Levi?— Ouch! Apa kau suka sekali menyiksa wanita, huh, _meitantei-kun_?" Kau melancarkan protesmu saat ia menyikut tulang rusukmu._

_"Diamlah! Kau berisik sekali, Hanji!" ketusnya._

_"_Ne_, Levi. Setelah ini, kau tidak akan kembali lagi?" kau bertanya saat kalian telah sampai di pintu keluar. Levi yang telah berjalan di depanmu berhenti melangkah. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menghampirimu._

_"Aku lupa mengembalikan ini," ujarnya sambil mengembalikan jas dokter yang kau pinjamkan padanya. Hal itu sukses membuatmu tercengang karena apa yang dilakukannya sama sekali berbeda dari apa yang kau harapkan. "Kenapa?"_

_"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kau berkata sambil mengibaskan kedua tanganmu. Sedetik kemudian kedua matamu melebar karena hal yang dilakukan Levi. Dia mencium bibirmu sekilas dan memberikan sesuatu padamu._

_"Aku tidak akan kembali untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Sebagai gantinya, aku menitipkan cincin keberuntunganku ini padamu, aku akan mengambilnya suatu saat. Jadi jagalah baik-baik sampai aku mengambilnya kembali." _

_Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia berlalu dari hadapanmu. Ia tak memberimu kesempatan membalas, tak juga memberimu kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Bayangannya hilang begitu saja, tanpa bisa kaukejar._

.

.

Kau menghela napas berat saat kembali mengingat kenangan itu. Malam perpisahan dengan sosok yang kau cintai— Levi— yang juga adalah ayah biologis dari dua malaikat kecilmu yang sudah tumbuh besar. Tak ada janji pasti yang dia ucapkan untuk kembali padamu, tak ada ikatan pernikahan suci yang mengikat kalian. Yang ada hanyalah janji untuk mengambil barang berharga miliknya yang kini tersemat di jari manis tangan kananmu, suatu hari nanti.

Terkadang kau ingin melupakan janji itu, mengingat enam tahun yang kaulalui tanpa kehadirannya. Tapi dari relung hatimu yang paling dalam, kau yakin bahwa dia melihatmu dan kedua anak kalian dari kejauhan.

"Ibu!" Panggilan dari suara milik salah seorang malaikat kecilmu membuat lamunanmu buyar. Ternyata tanpa kau sadari langkah kakimu telah membawamu ke depan ruang kerjamu.

"Erica! Tristan!" Kau balas memanggil mereka yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjamu. "Bukankah kalian sedang bermain di taman, huh?" tanyamu pada mereka.

Erica menggeleng pelan. "Tadinya kami memang bermain di taman. Tapi Paman baik hati meminta kami untuk mengantarkannya ke ruangan ibu," ujar Erica senang.

"Paman baik hati?" Sebelah alismu terangkat mendengar perkataan putri bungsumu.

Erica mengangguk dengan semangat. "Mm-hmm. Kami memang tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Ibu karena Paman tidak membolehkannya. Sebenarnya, selama ini ada Paman baik hati yang selalu mengunjungi kami, Bu. Dia selalu membawa banyak mainan dan mentraktir kami makan _ice cream_. Ibu masih ingat dengan mainan yang kami bawa pulang, kan? Semuanya dari Paman itu, Bu. Saat hari ulang tahun kami, Paman pasti membawa kami berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain," jelas Erica.

Kau terperangah mendengar penjelasan Erica. Kau memandang Tristan yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Benarkah itu, Tristan?"

"Hmm," jawab putramu dengan nada datar.

"Jadi selama ini kalian membohongi Ibu saat mengatakan kalau kalian berjalan-jalan bersama Paman Eren dan Bibi Mikasa?" tanyamu.

Erica menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. "Maafkan kami, Bu. Habisnya Paman tidak mengizinkan kami memberitahu Ibu. Tapi Paman itu baik, Bu. Iya, kan, _nii-chan_?"

"Hmm."

"Dan lagi, Paman itu kalau dilihat-lihat mirip dengan _nii-chan_. Hanya warna rambutnya dan model rambutnya saja yang berbeda. Warna rambutnya sama sepertiku, hitam. Wajahnya seram seperti _nii-chan_, tapi dia baik hati. Dia juga tidak pernah tersenyum, tapi dia tidak marah kalau aku mencubit pipinya," ujar Erica senang.

Jantungmu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat mendengar perkataan Erica. _'Mungkinkah?'_

"Di mana Paman itu sekarang, Erica?" tanyamu dengan nada tidak sabar.

Erica menelengkan kepalanya sejenak. "Paman sudah pergi setelah meletakkan mainan yang dia berikan untuk kami di atas meja Ibu."

"Mainan?" Erica dan Tristan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanmu. Refleks kau langsung memasuki ruanganmu dan menuju meja kerjamu. Kau melihat banyak mainan di sana dan … sebuah amplop putih. Tanpa pikir panjang, kauambil amplop itu dan segera kau membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

Seluruh tubuhmu lemas saat kau selesai membaca surat itu. Kau terduduk begitu saja di kursi kerjamu. Perlahan tapi pasti, cairan bening meluncur bebas dari kedua matamu.

"Ibu … Ibu kenapa?" Suara Erica yang khawatir terdengar di telingamu. Kau memandang kedua putra-putri kembarmu yang menatapmu khawatir. Kau menggeleng pelan dan mencoba menghapus air matamu.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, sayang," ujarmu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, kenapa Ibu menangis?" tanya Tristan yang mulai mendekatimu.

"Ibu menangis karena Ibu bahagia, sayang," jawabmu.

"Bahagia? Kalau Ibu bahagia, kenapa Ibu menangis?" tanya Erica heran.

Kau terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos dari putrimu itu. "Karena ibu sangaaaat bahagia. Nah, ayo kita pulang!" ucapmu dengan semangat sambil membereskan beberapa mainan yang ada di atas meja.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Tristan.

"Bukankah kalian ingin bertemu dengan Ayah?"

"Ayah?" tanya Erica dan Tristan bersamaan.

Kau mengangguk pelan sambil berjongkok, menyamai tinggi kedua malaikat kecilmu. Kau mengelus puncak kepala mereka sembari berkata, "hmm … Ayah sedang menunggu kita di rumah," jawabmu dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman bahagia yang selama ini kau simpan untuk hari ini. Dan senyuman itu tidak bisa hilang saat kau melihat Erica dan Tristan ikut tersenyum senang. Erica bahkan melompat kecil sambil bersenandung riang.

Ya, akhirnya hari ini tiba. Hari di mana keluarga kecilmu kembali lengkap. Kau tak salah mengira bahwa selama ini sosok Levi yang tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapanmu selalu memperhatikanmu dan kedua anak kalian. Bahkan tanpa kausadari, Levi selalu menjaga dan memperhatikan Erica dan Tristan.

Kau tersenyum kecil saat menyadari bahwa Levi tidak pernah berubah. Levi memang tidak pernah berkata manis. Dia tidak pernah mengucapkan janji manis dan dia juga tidak pernah merayumu dengan kata-kata penuh cinta. Tapi kau tahu satu hal yang pasti, dalam diamnya, dia selalu mencintaimu dan anak-anakmu.

**-FIN-**

* * *

_Aku kembali untuk mengambil cincin milikku._

_Kutunggu kau dan kedua malaikat kecil kita di rumahmu._

_-Levi-_

* * *

**Kamus Author :**

Kikoemasu ka? = Apa kau mendengarku?  
Gomen ne = Maaf  
-nii/niichan = Kakak laki-laki  
Hontou ni? = Benarkah?  
Sensei = Digunakan untuk menyebut atau memanggil guru, dokter, politikus, atau tokoh yang mempunyai wewenang  
Otsukaresama deshita = Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya  
Sou ka... = Begitu...  
Chotto matte yo! = Tunggu(aku)!  
Nani? = Apa?  
Tantei/Meitantei = Detektif  
Yare yare... = Ya ampun...  
Urusai! = Berisik!  
Arigatou ne = Terima Kasih  
Onegai = Tolong/Kumohon  
Yuuna! = Diamlah!  
Ikou! = Ayo(pergi)!

* * *

**Author's note :**

Finally~~  
Siap juga fict pertamaku di fandom SnK ini dengan pair LeviHan \\^o^/ *peluk Levi*

Masih kurang pede publish sebenernya, tp berkat dukungan dari temen2 di dumay yg ngeship LeviHan juga, aq jadi mantapkan hati *?* buat publish ini fict...

Makasih buat kalian semua~ *kecup satu2*

Dan semoga para reader ga bosen ya dgn fict yg panjang banget ini *ngelirik jumlah word*

Dan fict ini kudedikasikan buat semua LeviHan **shipper **juga buat kado ultahnya** Hany-chan DHA E3 **(Maap telat dear) ^_^

Dan err ... ini masih masuk rate T kan ya? *nyengir*

Oh, ya ... ada yang tau ga warna irisnya Levi itu apa? #OOT

Ga mau banyak bacot sih sebenernya, mohon kritik dan saran aja dari para author-_senpai _yg udah duluan berkecimpung di FSnKI dan para reader tersayang ^o^

Sign,

CyeDessy

**31072013**


End file.
